


After Training

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	After Training

浴帘被拉开，卡瓦尼还没来得及回头就被肩膀上的手吓了一跳。训练结束后他又自己加练了一阵子，回到更衣室时队友们都走得七七八八，浴室里也没有人在使用，怎么现在突然冒出来一个人。  
那只手轻轻的捏了捏他颈侧，拇指在肩头上打转。比淋浴热水更轻柔的吻落在另一边肩膀上。从后面环过一条手臂松松的搂住他。  
熟悉的小动作让卡瓦尼放松下来，反手搂着男人的脖子享受训练后的亲昵。  
不是在家休养吗？  
想你了，没等到你按时回家，来接你回去吃饭。  
随着热水的冲刷按摩和队友的抚摸，小埃丁森已经翘起。男人游荡的手碰到，于是保持耳鬓厮磨的动作握住笔挺的小埃丁森，开始缓慢的上下撸动。  
卡瓦尼靠着男人身上，肩胛贴着胸膛，略微滚烫的热水继续喷洒，整个人舒服到叹气。只是担心腿上的伤势，不敢把重心完全的交给身后人。但是仅有的接触又无法满足他，只好扭过头去和男人唇舌交融。  
男人转到他面前来，单膝落地的蹲下身，仰头盯着长发同伴的面部表情，缓慢的舔了一圈自己的嘴唇，然后在几乎害羞的同伴注视下用舌尖把肉棒从底部舔到头，最后还拨弄了几下前端的小洞。看到他的伴侣半呻吟半抽气的把头向后仰去，于是像偷到奶油的猫一样笑起来，继续把整个前端放进嘴里玩弄，灵活的手指照顾外面的部分。美人的长发早已湿透贴在脖子上，勾勒出每一次喘息和轻吟。发尾的水珠划过上下波动的喉结，沿着绷紧又放松的肌肉线条一路流到腿间。  
如果他们是在家里的话男人大概会再折磨一下，但前锋已经训练了一整天，此时不是拖延战的好时机，于是加快了吞吐小埃丁的速度。  
他的手只能放在身下人的脑袋上，指尖想想抓住什么，但掌下的短发顺着水流从指缝之间溜走，又担心扯到头皮于是迅速的放开拳头，最后只得十指张开，手臂青筋爆起的按住胯下移动的脑袋。意志力逐渐转到控制自己不去挺胯去追逐湿热的喉咙。  
可是那个男人的舌头在绕着龟头打转，去舔最顶端的小口和下面的细缝，然后努力吞咽。一只手还伸向他腿间，开始把玩卵囊和之后的会阴，偶尔还划到后面轻柔的捻弄后穴。乌拉圭人终于忍不住开始抽搐摆腰去追逐更多的快感，不一会儿就到达了顶点。  
趁着刚刚到达顶峰的失神，男人把他翻过去，叫卡瓦尼把手撑在隔间挡板上。不自觉地按照所说的做好，感受到身后人整个的覆上来，勃起的硬挺塞进股沟里摩擦。  
男人一边大力的揉捏着胸乳一边克制地撕咬着前锋的斜方肌（不）肩头，说着什么蹭蹭不进去。前一夜被男人玩到红肿的乳头现在已经硬的像两颗红豆，被流淌的热水和时不时打转揉捻的指尖刺激得发痒生痛。  
刚刚高潮完的下身还残留着愉悦的麻木感，腿间快速抽动的炽热硬物几乎唤起第二场高潮，要不是正在不应期里，乌拉圭美人大概会再次竖起小旗杆。  
男人握着阳具把前端到处乱蹭，好几次几乎要戳进后穴。每次摩擦穴口都会带动身前的人一次抽气。乌拉圭前锋只能随着身后人的挺动轻声呻吟，掩映在蒸腾的水汽里。  
最后男人一声闷哼，双手用力把爱人的胯骨往后拉扯。卡瓦尼不自觉地夹紧了腿，然后只觉腿间溅上微凉的液体。  
股沟和后背有星星点点的白浊，被男人标记领地一般用手抹开。虽然很快就被水冲走，但男人还是依旧坚持的继续用沾满精液的手抚摸着饱满的胸肌，甚至还把手指塞进卡瓦尼的嘴里。即使再淡，尝到自己的味道还是很不习惯。不过这个念头马上就被男人的热吻给冲走了，连还在胸前流连的手都忘记推开。  
餍足的男人终于放开面前快要缺氧的人，把他搂进怀里。  
今天有你最喜欢吃的炖菜，不过……  
男人一手关上热水拉开浴帘， 另一只手依旧在乌拉圭美人的腰上流连。  
  
回家继续，嗯？


End file.
